warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Green47/Review of experiences
That's it! My fourth and final article is finished. As I said, I do not intend to flood the place. The only times I intend to make edits is to make comments about other articles and correct errors on my own articles. I wish everyone here the best of luck. Please, use all my creations for your own games. I would love to fight the Order of the Sacred Grove one day. However, let me say a few things. All items are visible in full on the relevant pages... It is extremely disturbing for a newbie to (A) 'see comments about their articles that can only be made by someone misreading or misunderstanding it or '(B) asking an admin a question and not getting a proper answer. (A) 'The Order of the Sacred Grove's theme is that they specialises in fighting in vegetated areas due to their vow to protect agri-worlds. Naturally, comparisons to a similar canon force would be beneficial to the article. Further, why not establish some ties with the similar canon force? So I put in some comments about the Order being similar to the Catachans, that they have worked alongside them, and that some Order members are descended from Catachan Jungle Fighters. Somehow, Remos Pendragon got the idea that I was saying that they were Catachan Jungle Fighters. "They use different weapons, armours, force compositions, tactics and they are governed by different Imperial agencies and... they just have nothing in common and are not at all comparable." Yes, never mind that the article at the time of writing mentioned power armour (not used by Catachans) and bolt rounds (not standard issue Catachan infantry weapon ammo), apparently, I needed to be told that Catachans use different weapons and armour. Force compositions? Last time I checked, Catachans do not use Dominions, Palatines, Canonesses, Repentia, or Mistresses. Tactics? The Sisters attack with flamers. The Catachans attack with flamers. I expect that all sides operating in a forest or jungle will behave in an appropriate manner. As for different Imperial agencies, the article mentioned numerous times that the Order belongs to the Ecclesiarchy. It certainly did not say it was part of the Guard or that it obeyed the Departmento Munitorum. As for the last point about them having nothing in common and not comparable, well, they're human, they like fire, they like operating in dense vegetation, and they serve the Emperor. That was about the only commonalities the Order and the Catachans had. In addition, Remos somehow got the impression that the Order wears green, red, and blue as camouflage despite the fact the article explicitly stated that the Order says that these colours are not camouflage. After I posted a lengthy reponse to this rubbish, what did I find out? "Nah. I think it is otherwise quite fine, the Catachan-thingy just annoyed me and as you explicitly asked for feedback I decided to say something." Right, so fixating on one word and judging the article by it and making me waste my time responding to a load of waffle is all right just because I asked for feedback? Not at all. It is important to remember that as an ''admin, Remos was more responsible than other other user to get all the facts right. Admins have the power to delete articles, so any comment by them is more serious than that of regular users. '''(B) After the above exchange, I told Remos that I was thinking of doing more articles and that I had read up on the how-to guides, I then asked a question. Look at this : "Additional query: I want to add proper artwork as instead of simple Bolter and Chainsword army painter images. However, the only method I'm really confident with is pencil drawings with added colour. Is this acceptable?" Anyone can see that is a question asking if this wiki permits pencil drawings. So what do I get? "I believe you are familiar with our rules and policies, hmm? Official warhammer artwork is a big no-no and I don't look kindly on those who use other people's artworks without their approval... which means basically all new users. If you want Space Marine pose like those on List of Space Marine Chapters you ought to ask User:Algrim Whitefang, he has done those. I think the best thing to do is to try to collaborate some event or area. You have a Discord? Maybe you could try to visit our chat there." Sure, thanks for telling me about Angrim, but what has that got to do with my question? At no point does Remos ever use the word 'pencil' in that paragraph. How on Earth could a question about pencils be answerable with a waffle about other people's art and offical images? I of course protested. I told Remos that I knew the main rules but was not clear about pencil drawings. I especially did not like the answer not having the word 'pencil'. "So may I ask again, more clearly, am I allowed to produce original pencil drawings?" I later found some existing pencil drawings and told Remos that I now knew the answer. Response (first two sentences)? "Not everyone seem to agree with me, but I think that your own work is always better than something you've stolen from Google search. And if you don't have what it takes to do something, you can always ask for some artwork on our Discord chat or maybe on our Forum." Under what definition is a question about pencil drawings a question about stealing from art from a Google search? What? How about this? In regards to Remos' comments on the Order, he also said, " Now this page seems like you like Catachans, but prefer pretty girls so you made a Sororitas order." What in the name of the Golden Throne, Nurgle, Gork & Mork, Khaine, and the Nightbringer? As I said on the initial page, "If I wanted a female Catachan group, I could have just made a female Catachan group (pretty or otherwise)." Nonetheless, is this what the fanbase thinks about? I am not saying that was what Remos thinks the article was about. I think he was just saying that some readers may think that. However, this all plays into the hands of those who think 40k players are misogynistic or sexist (which are not quite synonymous terms). Nobody knows who I am or how I am orientated. But considering that there was no picture of the Order's members until well after that discussion and that I gave no physical description of any Sister's personal characteristics at that time, this comment is just bizzare. Overall, if Gvsualan from Memory Alpha is correct, the lack of comment on most of my work is actually a good thing as nobody found anything to complain about. Then again, the site doesn't seem that busy. I have done all I have wanted to do and I would like to hightlight what I have experienced. In conclusion, admins have a responsibility to be as correct as possible and to answer questions properly. This did not happen. Category:Blog posts